The need for displaying large advertising posters and photographs on building surfaces has increased. Until now the method of displaying these items has been done by glueing paper posters directly to a wall or to boards which are attached to a wall. This method is labor intensive and restrictive as to the area to be covered. It also requires repetitive work to remove the old item each time a new poster or photographic picture is to be applied. It is also known to apply posters on independent boards which are hoisted into a desirable position along the side of a wall.